1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist blood pressure measurement device to be used on a wrist and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wrist blood pressure measurement devices, the height of the wrist where a cuff is mounted must be roughly matched with the height of the heart in order to measure blood pressure accurately.
A blood pressure measurement device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-178694 is based on the premise of a use pattern that a blood pressure measurement device is mounted on a wrist while a patient places the front forearm from the elbow fixed on a table, and then, the forearm is lifted up and raised the height of the wrist to measure a distance between the wrist and the heart by a sensor, and the height of the wrist is judged from the distance.
However, because the blood pressure measurement device described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-178694 judges the height of the wrist by the distance from the body to the wrist with the assumption that an angle of the upper arm of a patient and a distance from the body and elbow of the patient are already determined, when the angle of the upper arm or the distance from the body to the elbow changes, the height of the wrist cannot be detected accurately.